


the world forgetting, and the world forgot

by themysticalsong



Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysticalsong/pseuds/themysticalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning off the bathroom lights, Matt pads across the room to the bed. A smile curls at his lips as he spots his wife curled up in his spot, dainty fingers caressing the spine of whatever book she is reading right now.</p><p>He doesn't have to look to know she is, in all probability, chewing on her thumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world forgetting, and the world forgot

 

 

Turning off the bathroom lights, Matt pads across the room to the bed. A smile curls at his lips as he spots his wife curled up in his spot, dainty fingers caressing the spine of whatever book she is reading right now.

 

He doesn't have to look to know she is, in all probability, chewing on her thumb.

 

He wraps his arms around her, burrowing his nose in the soft, golden ringlets, as soon as he lays down on the bed and moves closer, relishing in the tiny, almost inaudible sigh that moves past her lips as she sinks against him, her eyes never leaving the text in front of her.

 

"Bubs asleep?"

 

"Mm", she softly hums, turning the page, "finally. It's almost as if he has finally mastered the fine art of being an over-energetic imp. You wouldn't happen to know how that happened, would you?"

 

Snorting, Matt pinches her side, grinning as she giggles. In the three years they have been together, something that has constantly been a source for her playful complains is his energy level. Leo, their 17 month old son, has apparently inherited those traits.

 

"How's your head? Is it still hurting?"

 

With a sigh, Alex puts her book down, turning in his arms to face him, "Much better, I think. At least it isn't as bad as it was last night."

 

He nods, glancing at the title of book before gazing down at her, "Hmm. I'll see if Laura can look after Leo for a few hours. We need to see a doctor, love. Your headaches worry me."

 

He misses the smirk playing at her lips. "Well, I'm seeing a doctor, right now, Dr. Smith. The question is what are you going to do about it?"

 

Matt lightly taps her nose, "I'm going to do something, and that thing involves taking you to a doctor-"

 

"Ooh, kinky."

 

"Alex", he looks at her seriously, shaking his head as she mimes zipping her mouth, "You know I can't treat you anymore, right? I can give you some pain killers for your headache, but if it is anything to do with your accident and coma, I can't do anything but take you to another doctor. I gave up my right when I became involved with my patient."

 

Pecking his cheek, Alex crinkles her nose, "I still don't know whether to be sorry about that, or be thankful."

 

"I do hope it's the latter, sweetheart", he grins and nuzzles her throat, laughing when she slaps his arm, "Explaining things to Leo would be a touch difficult otherwise when he grows up."

 

"God, you are terrible, Matthew!" with a small pout, she turns the other way, picking up her book once again, "I just meant, I feel bad that things happened the way they did."

 

He hums into her skin, brushing his lips at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, "The only thing I feel sorry about is that I couldn't help you in recovering your memories."

 

Without turning, she reaches back and pats his cheek gently, "That's alright, Dr. Smith. I'm happy just the way I am."

 

"Is it?" pausing in his tracks, Matt gazes down at his wife. Ever since the day he met her- the day she finally regained consciousness after 6 long months of coma- she is constantly a marvel for him. After realising she didn't remember anything, that they have been unable to find anyone who could identify her or tell them anything about her, Alex refused to worry about things, accepting the change in her life as it was. As much as he tried, not falling for the incredible clever and funny woman currently in his arms proved to be an uphill battle, one he was destined to lose from the very beginning.

 

He frowns, noting the title of her book, "Still trying to finish this one?"

 

She huffs and pinches his ear, her eyes never moving from the book, "Shut up! I'm going to finish it! What if its the key to my memories?"

 

Matt smiles. Even if meant in jest, there is some truth in her words. But two years is a long time.

 

"You are just trying to cover up the fact that you have been unable to finish a 250 page book in two years." He rushes to correct himself the moment she begins to put down the book, "I'm not saying it isn't. It is possible. You had the book on you when you were brought in. It was the only thing police could find. It could help you jog your brain, possibly trigger some memories."

 

Chuckling, Alex turns in his arms and cups his cheek, "And, I'm telling you, I'm happy like this. Regaining a few memories would be nice, but I'm just as happy now, Matt. I have you and Leo. There is nothing else I'd like to remember."

 

"Even if you have a husband and a daughter living in some corner of this world?"

 

He grins as she laughs and pulls him down for a kiss, "Even then, Dr. Smith."

 

\--x--

 

"So, bub", Matt grins as Leo shrieks and bounces in his lap, "excited for your first ride?"

 

Next to him, Alex eyes the ferris wheel skeptically, "Do you really think it's suitable for him, Matt?"

 

Matt smiles, pulling Alex into a side hug. Trip to amusement park was a mutually decided event for Leo's second birthday, but quelling her protective side was proving to be a difficult task for Alex. "It's perfectly safe, love. And I'll be with him", he winks down at her, "you know, you can come too, if you're not too scared."

 

"I'm not scared", Alex narrows her eyes at him, "I just don't want to go. Anyways, my head is beginning to hurt now. Why don't you two go up there, and I'll take care of the stuff?"

 

He brushes his lips against her temple, laughing as Leo tries to copy him and gives his mother a particularly sloppy, wet kiss on her chin. "Alright, Mrs. Smith. Me and junior are going to go up there, and you get something to eat and take your meds, okay?"

 

Alex hums and waves at them as they make their way to the ride, and later as the wheel takes them up. He indicates for her to get him a sandwich too, laughing and placing a hand over Leo's eyes as Alex accidentally makes a rude gesture with her fingers while confirming the number of sandwiches.

 

Matt shakes his head and smiles, watching Alex make her way through the crowd towards the food stands.

 

It isn't until hours later, when Leo is sniffling sleepily on his shoulder and he has scoured every inch of now empty amusement park, that Matt decides to call Police.

 

Alex is missing.

 

\--x--

 

For months he looks around for her, searches every nook and cranny. He uses all his money, internal connections to make the authorities investigate things ever time someone calls about spotting Alex somewhere.

 

Of all things, it's Leo's happy calls of 'Ma' in the middle of a shopping mall as they try to get some Christmas shopping done that bring him the until now ardently sought after relief.

 

\--x--

 

His breath hitches as he spots the familiar head of curls bent down over his son's pushchair. The sight fills him with as much relief as it floods him with fear. And somehow, he still trusts as the woman unbuckles Leo and picks him up, bouncing in her lap.

 

"My, aren't you a handsome young man?"

 

Tears prick his eyes at the familiar voice as he makes his way towards the duo. For the first time in months, Matt smiles as he hears the true joy in their son's gurgles. It's all he needs to know. It's Alex.

 

Unable to form coherent words, he gently touches her shoulder, smiling hopefully as she turns to look at him.

 

His heart lurches in his throat as her eyes widen, an apologetic smile on her face as she thrusts Leo back in his arms. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, but your son is really a beautiful child", she tucks a stray curl behind her ear, "I-I couldn't help myself- I just...I'm sorry, really. It's just-- I have been trying for years for a child of my own, and he just kept calling me 'Mama', so..I hope you don't mind, I just wanted to play with him for a while."

 

"Alex?"

 

She gives him a curious look, a quizzical, confused smile that he always found adorable curling at her lips, "Oh dear. I'm really sorry for this, but it's like everyone I meet these days, especially here, I have to ask them the same question, and it's actually really embarrassing, but do we know each other?"

 

"Yes. Yes, we do", Matt blinks, looking away momentarily to hide the tears, "You had an accident couple of years back. I-I was the doctor on call." He extends his palm towards her, "Dr. Matthew Smith."

 

A smile dances across her features as she takes his hand, "Alex. Alexandra Kingston."

 

 

 

 


End file.
